


After Ch 34

by Reve_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: My version of what would happened after Ch 34. I hope I could be a prophet.
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	After Ch 34

“Did I disturb you?”

“Nah. You helped a lot. Thanks.”

The Russian mafia flipped his jacket over his shoulder, acting as if nothing had happened and he did not just send his uncle to heaven or, preferably, hell. But Feilong knew better. Nothing could hurt more than your family being killed, by your hand to be exact, even if the family in question was more than deserved to die in a painful way. But he was in no position to comfort, to advise or to merely speak to Mikhail Arbatov. After all, he was no more than a trading partner to Mikhail. Nothing more, and nothing could be more. 

Standing on the rooftop without any cover was unwise. The two were sensible enough to start walking downstairs to the Mini-cooper they left on the ground, thinking that perhaps they might meet Asami in their way. It was strangely quiet, with no gunshots nor fighting noise heard from anywhere. Before Mikhail and Feilong could exchange dubious looks, the floor shaken and a loud noise was heard. The two had to hold onto the railings to save themselves from falling. It almost felt like an earthquake, only that the two knew clearly that there would never be an earthquake in Macau. 

“Bloody hell. Is the building collapsing?” Mikhail swore after he steadied himself on the stairs. “We better get out of here very soon.”

“Asami might still be here.” Feilong refused, “I don’t hear any gunshots, do you?” 

“Nah.” Mikhail shrugged, but he took his gun out anyway, “Be careful, it might be another trap. Let’s go downstairs to my car, and save Asami’s ass if we happened to run into him.” 

Walking on guard, they arrived at the ground floor without encountering any enemies nor heard anything other than their own footsteps. They could not believe their eyes. In where it was an empty area just half an hour ago, it was full of debris. Apparently what they thought was an earthquake was actually the collapse of the higher floors. 

“Oh my...” Feilong looked around. He could no longer hide his worries on his face. “You don’t think Asami is…?”

“Don’t panic. We’ll check.” Mikhail paced around the ruins carefully, checking if there were any signs of blood or what was left of Asami. To be honest, he couldn't care less about whether Asami lives, but he did not want to further worry Feilong. He spotted something under a piece of rock. Something that sickeningly resembled a human arm, in the shirt that he believed he saw on Asami earlier. “Oh shit. Feilong, over here.”

“What is it?” Feilong rushed towards Mikhail. He clapped his mouth in shock when he saw the arm and his eyes were watery. “Oh no. Please, don’t be.” He dived in and tried lifting the rock, but it was far too heavy. “Mikhail, please. Please help.” 

“Calm down, dear.” Mikhail kneeled down and double-checked. The arm was moving, indicating that the owner was still breathing, but probably not for long. “Feilong, there’s space here. This guy is not exactly buried here.” 

“Don’t use the word 'bury'!” Feilong kneeled down to see for himself. Miraculously, the debris was stacked up in a right angle to create a small space for this poor being to lie inside. “Do something!”

Mikhail tried lifting it up with Feeling, but he was injured badly in the fight and was not half as strong as he usually was. To make things worse, the more he looked at the arm, the more he thought it was Asami's. 

“Boss!” Someone from behind yelled and ran towards them. Feilong and Mikhail raised their guns immediately and pointed at where the sound came from. 

A dozen of blond men and another dozen of black-haired men rushed into the space that was crowded with debris. Both bosses were relieved to see the newcomers.

“Thank God, you are OK! Master Feilong!” A man almost cried when he saw their beloved master apparently unwounded.

“Please, please help me with these!” Feilong pointed at the rocks and asked. His men dashed forward right away. Mikhail's men took the order from their boss and offered a helping hand too. Mikhail, however, just stood and watched. 

It was much easier to lift a rock with the help of a dozen men. Feilong leaned forward and looked once it was removed, and he almost fell down to the floor when he saw who was there.

It was indeed Asami, but not alone. Takaba was in his embrace, probably because he tried to keep his lover safe even when they were falling. They were bleeding so bad that their shirts were soaked with blood. Feilong's subordinates put the unconscious men on the stretchers and brought them onto their cars for the hospital. 

Mikhail walked towards the shivering Feilong, not dared to touch him. 

“They are in good hands. Don't worry.”

“I- I wasn't worried.” Feilong wiped his face with the back of his hand and pulled himself together. He turned and faced his men, “We are evacuating. This building might collapse anytime.”

“The traitor's body is on the roof. But don't risk yourself retrieving it now. Let's go.” Mikhail talked to his subordinates with a voice of certainty. Feilong, however, noticed that he did not call him “uncle” or “Yuri”, but merely a traitor. 

Not long after everyone left the building, they heard a huge 'bang' that must have meant it collapsed even more. 

“Boss, are you hurt anywhere?” A man took his first aid box from their car and came to Mikhail.

“I am fine.” Mikhail answered absent-mindedly. He was watching the beauty talking to his men as if all the shivers and tears back inside the warehouse were just an illusion. 

The goods were nowhere to be found now with the building basically fallen into ruin. The bodies could wait until morning when they send people for cleaning up the evidence. There was nothing left to be done here. Both Feilong and Mikhail agreed that it was time to go. 

But Mikhail just stood there. He was watching every move of the beauty. Asami was seriously injured, and Takaba was in his arm. It was too much for Feilong to handle singlehandedly. Mikhail knew clearly that sometimes, Feilong was not as strong as he wanted people to believe he was. 

And perhaps selfishly in Mikhail's mind, he wanted someone who knew everything to stay with him.

“Feilong.”

“Yes?" The long-haired turned around to meet his acquaintance. He was slightly worried to see the usual lights in Mikhail's eyes were dimmed. Nothing too surprisingly perhaps, he just killed his blood relatives fifteen minutes ago. “Are you alright?”

“Can you stay with me, please?” 

“Our trade is cancelled.” Feilong glared at the man but realized that Mikhail did not mean anything of that sort. He just wanted someone to accompany him. Feilong considered his options for a while and nodded. He wanted someone to stay with him too.

Feilong was surprised to see himself agreeing to stay with Mikhail instead of rushing to the hospital like the younger Liu Feilong would do. Deep down in his heart, maybe, just maybe, he knew Asami was out of reach and his happiness lies elsewhere. 

Mikhail brought him to a loft house somewhere in Macau. Feilong was never a good map reader, for he had a driver to get him around almost all the time. But he knew at once that it was not the headquarters of the Arbatovs. It must be a secret hideout of Mikhail, as it was decorated precisely in the man's style. Not that he was familiar enough to tell, but it felt like every furniture screamed the name Mikhail Arbatov. 

Feilong was still pale and slightly shaking from the shock. Mikhail offered him a cup of tea that was unexpectedly well brewed. He drank it and started pacing around the room.

“Feilong, did that bastard Aaron or whatever hurts you?” Mikhail took his first aid box from the cabinet.

“Not as bad as what he did to you, I supposed.” Feilong answered. He had forgotten his injuries after the intense fight. Now that he realized that, his chest did hurt a bit. 

“Take your shirt off, I'll put some remedy for you. It will leave a scar if unattended.” Mikhail opened his box and was looking for the appropriate items to use, “Trust me, I would know.”

Feilong nodded and took off his shirt. There was nothing embarrassing to do so, not after Mikhail had literally seen and touched every part of him already. Mikhail applied some cream on him, with a very gentle touch as if he was made of glass. 

“And you?” Feilong took over the box after he finished, and dressed Mikhail's wound in return. 

“Thank you, Feilong. You don't know how much it means to me.” Mikhail smiled, “No one ever helped me after that bastard beats me.” 

Feilong nodded but did not answer. He stood up, pacing around the room again. He could not make himself sit down quietly for there were too many things troubling his mind. 

“Feilong, are you alright?” Mikhail, on the contrary, sat comfortably on the sofa.

“Am I alright?” Feilong turned, and suddenly lost his temper, “I am not bloody hell alright! Asami is in the hospital, possibly dying! There's millions worths of goods out somewhere unknown! And I don't even know what I want to do! I don't even know if it's my fault!” 

Mikhail just smiled as warm as usual, “And how's anything in this possibly your fault?” 

“How do I know? Ask my brother! It's always my fault!” Feilong screamed, but he collected himself right after that. He sat down, drank his tea, and spoke in the usual White Snake leader tone, “I am sorry. I shouldn't lose my temper.” 

“Asami will be alright. I understand, he is the love of your life.”

“No. Not anymore. I am not a twenty-years-old anymore. I know it's the end.” Feilong closed his eyes and spoke, as if trying to hold his tears, “I was worried sick to see he buried under those rocks. And then I was heartbroken to see who was in his arms, even I knew clearly that it would never be me.” 

“See, you could be honest with yourself without my help.” Mikhail grinned and earned himself a glare. “I have never fallen in love with someone as deeply as you did, so I can't pretend I understand you.” 

Feilong stared at him for a while. Mikhail was usually vibrant and energetic, but now his eyes were dimmed and his smile was weak. “Are you alright?”

“Never better. I just killed my uncle!” Mikhail faked a laugh, “He deserved it, of course, being a pervert and a traitor. If there's anything to complain about, I should have shot him slightly more than once.” 

“...You don't mean it. I would know.” Feilong petted the blond hair gently.

“It makes me feel worse, dear, because I do mean it.” Mikhail laughed, “I don't feel sad about his death at all.”

“...” Feilong did not know what to say. He was not exactly a sociable person. He just kept brushing the blond hair, hoping it somehow helped. 

They did not speak for a long while, both staring at the wall or the ceiling. It was Feilong's phone that broke the silence.

“Excuse me.” Feilong stood up and picked up the phone, “It's me...Thanks. Keep me posted.”

The beauty smiled at relief, he turned to face Mikhail, “They are OK. They are still unconscious, but they will live.” 

Mikhail nodded in response. He couldn't care less about Asami and his little boyfriend. All he cared was now standing right in front of him. 

“Feilong, why did you come with me instead of going after Asami to the hospital?” He had to ask. He did not want to get his hope up, but he felt like he had hopes. 

“I-I...I don't know.” Feilong turned his face away, dreading in his brain for an answer that appeared both reasonable and not too embarrassing to say. He knew the man would not take anything like 'I don't know' for an answer, “Maybe...you need me more than Asami does. I-I mean I am not a doctor, I can't patch him up but...”

Mikhail chuckled. He could see through all the excuses Feilong was making up. The beauty obviously sensed that too and threw him another glare. 

“What?!” 

“It's quite late. Shall we just sleep?” Mikhail suggested when he pointed to the direction to his bedroom, “Can I sleep with you?” Sensing Feilong was about to say no, he quickly added, “Just sleep. Nothing else.”

In great need of rest and warmth to comfort his wounded heart, Feilong agreed. It had been a hectic three days even to him. Fought along with Asami, slept with Mikhail, got kidnapped, involved in a crazily intense fight with no backup, admitted his love would never be his, and now, sleeping with Mikhail again. 

Mikhail was keeping his distance like any gentleman would have. He kept himself to his side of the bed, dared not to even touch Feilong. He feared that any rush moves would end their not-so-strong relationship.

It was Feilong that took the initiative. He cuddled in Mikhail's arm silently and felt the man stiffened. He laughed in his heart, moving himself even closer to his embrace. Mikhail hugged him back after being petrified for a minute. All they did was cuddling to each other without a word. 

Very soon, Feilong fell asleep after his exhausting days. He heard Mikhail sobbing quietly in the middle of the night but he knew he should pretend he was sleeping. He knew clearly that men didn't like to show their vulnerable moments. 

Was this what lovers should do? Neither Feilong nor Mikhail could answer this question as they never had a real lover. Perhaps it was not too late to have one now.


End file.
